Imposible
by Claramenta
Summary: — Quiero ser él único al que ames —dije —te quiero, te quiero todo, en todo, para todo, que sea solo a mi a quien mires, que me pertenezcas solamente a mí—En sus ojos puedo verme enloquecido, desesperado, caigo rendido a sus pies, soy solo una broma cruel del destino... Me arrodillo ¿acaso le estoy suplicando que me ame?


**_Naruto, _**_así como sus personajes no son de mi autoría, si no de __**Masashi Kishimoto**__, yo solo los he tomado prestados para poder crear esta historia que espero sea de su agrado._

**_Imposible_**

Sasuke x Naruto

¿Cuántos años han pasado desde que regresamos juntos a la villa? ¿Cuánto fue el tiempo que me llevo limpiar mi nombre y el de mi familia? Pensé en antaño que con ello llenaría el vació, sin embargo no fue de ese modo, algo falta, lo intuyo.

Porque, todo es más sencillo cuando él se encuentra cerca, y tan complicado cuando esta ausente.

—Vuelve pronto, vuelve a salvo de donde quiera que estés: —no me obligues a ir por ti — te necesito a mi lado. ¿Seré estúpido? Debo admitir que extraño esa mueca que se forma en su rostro cuando lo fastidió, el tacto de mis dedos revolviendo su rebelde melena: — ¿Cuando me convertí en una parodia de hombre? ¿Cuando me volví dependiente de su presencia? —. Es él «inocente» tal como lo éramos tantos antes de la guerra, nada ha cambiado en él… conserva todo aquello que yo he perdido y jamás podre recuperar, quiero que vuelva y me recuerde que no soy maligno.

—Te encuentro más concentrado que de costumbre— dijo Sakura cepillando con sus bonitos dedos su larga cabellera rosa enredada por el viento — ¿Qué te preocupa? — pregunto parándose a mi lado frente a la ventana.

—No es tu asunto— me apresure a responder, ignoro los buenos modales, actúo por encima de ellos.

—No es necesaria la hostilidad— Suspira. —tal vez estuve enamorada de ti, pero no por ello creas que no te tratare como al resto— dijo y apretó con fuerza el puño, tanta que los nudillos se le vieron de un blanco perlado y sedoso.

—Claro, como has pasado de mí — sonreí. — ¿Qué te hizo mirarlo a él? —me atrevo a preguntarle rompiendo mi acostumbrado silencio.

—Yo… no lo metas a él en esto — pareció pensarlo un instante y se ruborizo.

Hatake Sakura se sonrojo como en antaño, cuando se creía menuda y demasiado frentuda para ganarse el afecto de cualquiera, ella se cubrió el rostro con las manos para disimular el color de sus mejillas y la alianza dorada brillo alrededor de su dedo, estaba ahora dichosamente casada con un hombre mayor que ella, que leía pornografía barata en su tiempo libre y que se rehusaba a llegar temprano a cualquier compromiso por importante que este fuera, aquella conducta podía hacerla enloquecer, y reconsiderar las razones por las que había caído fatalmente enamorada, pero bastaba con que él la rodeara con los brazos y la mirara a los ojos, para que ella sonriera y olvidara por completo el motivo de su frustración. No era necesario que lo dijera, era visible para aquellos que la conocemos que su felicidad es absoluta, innegable y real: — En ocasiones es verdaderamente divertido discutir contigo — dije sin despegar la vista del horizonte.

— Yo pienso de la misma forma — sonrió mirando su sortija. — Deberías ir a casa y descansar, no tienes nada de que preocuparte— dijo suavemente — Naruto sabe cuidarse muy bien él solo.

— El ejercito de un solo hombre— dije repasando mentalmente cada uno de sus logros «te traeré de vuelta, aunque tenga que partirte los brazos y la piernas para lograrlo» niego para mis adentros, incluso me es difícil creerlo ahora que ya ha cumplido con su promesa. — Lo sé —apoye los codos sobre el borde de la ventana tratando de no pensar demasiado: — Yo aun no he podido agradecerle como es apropiado, él dijo que daría su vida a cambio de la mía aun cuando yo solo podía pensar en asesinarlo, no lo entiendo— dije de pronto. Ella me miro perpleja mientras escuchaba mi ambigua confesión, agacho la cabeza con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Entonces, debe quererte mucho— Sakura sujeto mi mano izquierda entra las suyas con amabilidad.

»Algo se encendió en mi rostro

»Ella se limito a sonreír

— Bien, debo irme— me soltó. — he quedado de preparar la cena esta noche, y para ello necesito algunos ingredientes especiales.

— Comida medicinal, no me imagino lo que debe estar sufriendo Kakashi — me burle, riendo por lo bajo.

— Fingiré no haber escuchado eso —una vena se inflamo en su sien —ahora, insisto la torre del vigía no es el mejor lugar para esperar cómodamente, ve a casa toma un baño y relájate, él no volverá hasta dentro de un par de días—.

»Se despide de mi cerrando la puerta detrás de ella, su conversación me deja un extraño sabor de boca.

A pesar de mi necedad, Él y su infinita paciencia me devolvieron la vida que yo rechace; Es demasiado bueno para ser real, aun no entiendo cómo es que ha pasado, cuando deje de sentir esa molesta rivalidad y fue remplazada por este instinto sobre protector, nada es igual a cuando nos conocimos, tarde o temprano llegara alguien que finalmente romperá nuestro vinculo, al final ambos cederemos, solo dos almas mas en este mundo, tengo el presentimiento de que pronto tendré que dejarlo ir.

— Lo mejor que puedo hacer es regresar a casa… — pensé en voz alta, la noche era absoluta oscuridad con la luna oculta entre las nubes

— Oye ¿sabes si todavía está abierto Ichiraku? Tengo tan hambre que podría comerme al menos diez platos de fideos — su infantil voz resonó con fuerza por las paredes y el techo hueco.

— ¡Tu pedazo de imbécil! Como te atreves a hablar sin si quiera avisar tu presencia — le reclame

»Los azules ojos de Naruto me miraron con sorpresa, fui testigo de cómo sus labios se curvaban en una ridícula sonrisa.

— No te parece que eres un exagerado, apenas he vuelto a la villa y ya estas gritándome, no puedes esperar a mañana para armar escándalo… — dijo llevándose las manos a los oídos teatralmente

»No pude evitar simpatizar con su estupidez

— Cuando se trata de un inútil como tú… — dije — me alegra que hayas vuelto sano y salvo

»Tan pronto nuestros ojos se encontraron no pude evitar ser blando con él.

— Que te sorprende soy el gran héroe de la aldea — Alardeo estruendosamente

— El numero uno al momento de sorprender a los demás

— Me muero de hambre, podría comerme un elefante

— Que acaso nunca dejas de sentir hambre… deberías dejar los fideos te pondrás obeso… — sentencié

»El me observo incrédulo

»Por mi parte no podía impedirme querer reír antes sus pucheros

— Deja los berrinches esta vez yo invito — le dije sin mayor merito

— Es verdad ¿que hacías aquí tu solo? no es tu trabajo vigilar

— Yo — su pregunta me había tomado por sorpresa, ser sincero, o inventar una mentira — estaba… esperándote — la verdad escapo contra mi voluntad, sin duda soy débil ante él

— ¿esperándome? ¿En serio? Fantástico, no cabe duda de entre todos no pude elegir a nadie más para ser mi mejor amigo

»Aquellas palabras me enmudecieron, al fin comprendía mis propias emociones, me mantuve quieto, mirándole

— Soy tu amigo — murmure convencido de que no me escucharía, cualquiera se sentiría conforme, pero para mí no era suficiente

— ¡Así es!

»Naruto se sentó bruscamente sobre la mesa, subiendo los pies como si tratara de una rana

— ¿Qué es lo que te sucede? — Se me acerco mirándome a la cara, había una leve indiferencia en su voz, me hacía sentirlo inalcanzable.

¿Cuál es la diferencia entre las buenas y malas intenciones? La diferencia reside en la forma en la que se interprete las acciones, Itachi había matado a todos los miembros de nuestro clan por un bien mayor. Naruto llevaba a Kurama en su interior, una muestra del amor de sus padres. Ahora él acaba de reafirmar sus sentimientos por mí, me había llamado su mejor amigo, pero para mí no ha podido pronunciar otras palabras que me hiciera sentir más furioso; Me encontré mirándolo fijamente, tratando de mantener la compostura.

— Desde hace algún tiempo he querido hacerte una pregunta — le decía a Naruto, ansioso de una respuesta

— ¿Una pregunta? yo siempre tengo una respuesta a todo — dijo marcándose un farol

— ¿Hay alguien especial para ti? — pregunte a sabiendas que quizás su respuesta no sería lo que deseaba escuchar

— ¿especial? — repitió él confundido

— A quien le dedicarías tu vida, la persona por quien morirías, existe alguien así para ti —le insistí revolviéndome le cabello

— Tú

»Su característica risilla apareció en sus labios, dirigiendo la más sincera de sus miradas

»El corazón se me paralizo, el pecho me ardía, y podía sentir sulfurar mis entrañas

Qué clase de idiota tenia al enfrente, me llamaba amigo para decir después que moriría por mí, era despreciable verlo alimentar mis esperanzas y cercenar mis posibilidades con la misma rapidez, porque con cada palabra incrementaba el resentimiento en lo hondo de mi alma, mis acciones fueron de la mano de mis palabras, sujete su cuello con violencia un calor descomunal se impregno en cada una de mis células con solo tocarle

— No contestes a la ligera —le dije enfurecido.

»Sus ojos se abrieron tan grandes como eran, expectantes ante la ferocidad de mis actos

— Estoy siendo sincero, eres lo más cercano a un hermano que tengo, quiero que siempre estés bien, haría cualquier sacrificio por tu felicidad —dijo Naruto

»En su rostro, estaba plasmada esa mueca, la que me hace sentir ansioso y feliz cuando la veo, una sonrisa deshecha bajo el coraje

— ¿cualquier sacrificio? — le cuestione

— ¿Acaso no hablo claro? — respondió alterado

»Mi actitud comenzaba a irritarlo.

— Lo único que deseo eres tú — confesé sin meditarlo

»Incline mi rostro sobre el suyo deseoso de encontrar mis labios con los suyos, pero él se aparto.

— Deja las bromas para otro día, muero de hambre

»Trato de forcejear, pero sus intentos eran tan débiles, que era fácil volverlo a someter

— Me eres incomprensible, mi cuerpo pide a gritos todo de ti, tu solo puedes juzgar mis actos como una broma — le murmure a Naruto, con mis labios presionados contra su cuello y mis ojos clavados en los suyos

— ¡Espera! ¿Qué estas ha siendo? — reclamo ruborizado

»Mi aliento envolvía su nuca, encaje los colmillos en el lóbulo de su oreja

— Algo que debí hacer desde el primer momento en que te vi — le susurre al oído

»Consiente de las reacciones de su cuerpo, mis manos recorrieron su esbelto abdomen, el cuerpo andrógino y celestial de un adolescente, mis labios temblaban desesperados en busca de saborear los suyos, un roce ligero, una intromisión vulgar, la elegancia no era un requisito para poseerlo

— ¡Aléjate! — grito Naruto sofocado.

»Me aparto con dificultad.

»Tenía el rostro encendido, torpemente sujeto los extremos de su chaqueta para cubrir la desnudes de su pecho, sus pupilas dilatadas ensombrecían el azul de sus ojos

— Sea una broma o la verdad, a mí solo me gustan las mujeres — grito, antes de saltar por la ventana

— Puedes decirle eso a quien le interese rendirse sin pelear, pero yo no, no puedo ver a nadie que no seas tú — le espete con cinismo.

» Pero él me miro desde el suelo tratando de encontrarle sentido a mis palabras

»Decido atraparlo, sigo su ejemplo, apenas mis pies tocaron el suelo, mis pasos veloces me permitieron alcanzarle, esa noche él era el cordero y yo el lobo hambriento

— ¡Déjame ir! — exigió él, tratando de deshacerse de mi abrazo

— No, esta noche me perteneces — le susurre al oído, mi voz era un siseo, resultado de la pasión impropia que él despertaba en mi cuerpo

El bosque se levantaba espeso a nuestro alrededor, sin nadie a kilómetros que pudiera evitar lo que pretendía hacerle.

— Déjame probarte que puedo hacerte cambiar de parecer — dije — si estoy equivocado puedes odiarme o matarme

»Su persistencia comenzaba a ceder, el agotamiento le impedía protestar, yo observaba fascinado el resplandor de la luz nocturna sobre su piel

— Déjame ir — un rubor intenso encendió su rostro.

»Se retorcía, como una serpiente entre mis manos, aquel movimiento logro enloquecer mis sentidos, mis actos se volvieron instintivos, deje de pensar, podía escuchar su voz pidiendo que me detuviera, mis labios se concentraron en callar sus protestas, en qué momento el "no" que tanto repetía se convirtió en mi nombre, en un gemido, en la entrega voluntaria de su espíritu, mis manos encontraban su lugar en cada extensión de su cuerpo, una expresión desconocida adorno su rostro, me sentí perdido cuando de sus labios escapo un "te quiero" no hay nada en común entre el te quiero que escuchaba y el te quiero que mi corazón sentía, aunque aquello fuera una mentira me hacía sentir una perversa plenitud.

»Sus gemidos despertaban emociones que nublaban mi juicio, el miedo desapareció, dedicándome a experimentar con cada una de las sensaciones que me embargaban, desee que jamás terminara ese momento, convencido de pelear por mantenerlo por siempre a mi lado, no hay nada que me haga cambiar de parecer, una extraña sensación recorrió mi cuerpo.

— Sasuke — susurro medio desnudo.

Sacándome de mi letargo eran sus labios los que buscaban los míos, no estaba dispuesto accederle el control de nuestro encuentro, sujete fuerte sus muñecas, su rubia melena se revolvía entre la yerba, el rostro enrojecido y angelical, lo rodeé con más fuerza, el espacio entre nuestros cuerpos se hizo inexistente, los latidos de mi corazón se sincronizaron con los suyos, ambos latiendo con la misma fuerza, la sangre de mis venas golpeando cada rincón de mi ser, su cuerpo que siempre me había fascinado yacía bajo el mío, respondiendo a mis caricias… poder seducirlo, besar su boca, y tomar cada parte de él en una sola noche, morir y resucitar de amor, la razón me traiciono por un instante, quise ser fuego para consumir su alma, Dios para dominar su espíritu, llevarnos a un éxtasis desconocido para los dos. Desearlo tanto debería estar prohibido, como puedo ser de este modo tan enfermo y apasionado… por el amor de Dios, ¡es que no deseo nada que no sea él!… pero la conciencia es más una carga que una bendición, mi felicidad se transformo en tristeza, el amor en rencor, me sentía podrido por manchar su cuerpo con las mismas manos que intentaron dañarle tantas veces, por tomar su cuerpo por la fuerza, había perdido a al único amigo que me importaba

— ¿Qué es lo que sucede? — pregunto tratando de recuperar el aliento

— Perdóname — le dije avergonzado, levantándome lentamente, cubriendo su desnudes con mis ropas, a pesar de la satisfacción que me producía el haber tomado su cuerpo, en el pecho se me partía el corazón… — solo soy un bufón, a partir de ahora no sé como podre verte a los ojos, te perderé — le confesé avergonzado.

— Es cierto —dijo sin mirarme —eres algo salvaje e incompresible, pero es precisamente esa falta tuya de delicadeza la que me gusta más de ti —me explico con una sonrisa en los labios.

— ¿Estaremos juntos? ¿Cómo antes? ¿Cómo ahora? —sonrío para mi como la había hecho tantas otras veces.

»Me aleje de el, sintiendo sus azules ojos en los míos, me miro sonriente y me tomo una mano, quise deshacerme de su agarre, él me retuvo.

— Sé que no me amas — murmure adolorido

»Sentí la suavidad de sus manos acariciando mi rostro, limpiando mis lágrimas

— Deja que sea yo quien decida si te amo o no — dijo él

»Me levante de su lado, la luna iluminaba el firmamento

— Mira me, siempre trate de alejarme, pero jamás deje de pensar en ti, aun cuando pretendía eliminarte... Lo siento

— No quiero que nos separemos — dijo

»Su voz lleno mi sentidos, baje la cabeza, quise cerrarlos ojos, su piel sudada era fragante, desee tenerlo contra el pasto gimiendo mi nombre, pero, los cardenales que cubrían su cuerpo me horrorizaron, lo había herido, mancillado. En mi cabeza resonaba como un mantra "no puedes hacerlo feliz"

— Solo quiero que me ames, he obtenido tu cuerpo, pero tu corazón no es mío, jamás lo ha sido.

»Grite furioso, fuera de mi mismo, tan fuerte que mi voz lo ensordeció, las lágrimas seguían corriendo desbordadas por mis mejillas.

— Quiero ser él único al que ames —dije —te quiero, te quiero todo, en todo y para todo, para solo sea a mi a quien mires, para que solo a mi me pertenezcas —En sus ojos puedo verlo, me veo a mi mismo enloquecido, desesperado, caigo rendido ante él, soy solo una broma cruel del destino... Me arrodillo ¿acaso le estoy suplicando que me ame? Me rio de mi sintiendo una nueva horda de emociones encontradas.

— Si soy tu felicidad demuéstralo, no tomes de mi lo que quieras para después marcharte, responsabilízate de tus actos… — me exigió.

»Intente alejarme, pero él me detuvo, estiro los brazos en mi dirección, instintivamente me deje envolver por él, su abrazo fue celestial, confortante, pude sentir el éxtasis de su corazón latiendo, dejaron de existir las dudas es a su lado el lugar a donde pertenezco.

Esa noche me sentí completo por primera vez…

— Pensar que ya han pasado dos largos años desde la vez que ambos se desaparecieron por casi tres meses… — dijo Sakura

»Sentí un roce suave sobre mi hombro

— Ya te he dicho que solo fue un viaje de entrenamiento — insistí

— No necesitas asegurarlo, aunque fue muy repentino, cada vez que lo recuerdo, me invade la misma preocupación, al menos debieron avisarme — dijo ella y sus ojos verdes se clavaron en mí

— Prometo que la próxima vez que viajemos te llevaremos con nosotros, sería como en los viejos tiempos — dije

»Ella se encogió de hombros

— Definitivamente — sonrió — ¿Cuándo vuelve?

— Hoy por la tarde — conteste

— Entonces preparare una cena especial

»Sacudí la cabeza

— Asistiremos a cambio de que no prepares nada de comida medicinal — dije en voz baja

»Conversar con ella es como hablarle a mi madre, sin mentiras y en complicidad.

— Entonces no perderé el tiempo, debo preparar un buen menú

— Solo pon a hervir pasta, al tonto le gusta todo lo que tenga fideos — me peine el cabello con los dedos tratando de borrar de mi cabeza la imagen de Naruto sorbiendo los fideos como si no hubiera mañana

— Lo quieres mucho ¿cierto? — pregunto Sakura

— Por supuesto — ser honesto delante de ella me es sencillo, no me avergüenza aceptar que estoy vuelto un loco por él

— No deberían esconderse, después de todo a nadie le sorprendería, eres descaradamente obvio — exclamo tratando de no perder la compostura.

— Podrías decirlo de una forma en la que no me hicieras sentir como un depravado — le decía yo.

»Pero en realidad así es como era, como un ladrón descarado le arrebataba besos a diestra y siniestra, amaba y odiaba jugar al gato y al ratón, las orejas comenzaron a arderme con el recuerdo de nuestros encuentros, he terminado por sentirme absurdo.

— Habla con él en cuanto vuelva de la arena — sentenció ella.

»La vi cruzar por el umbral de la puerta, sentí sofocarme, inhale con fuerza, y el aire fresco me lleno de vida

— Lo intentare — dije seriamente, asegurándome que escuchara

Las horas pasaron escasas, inertes como una burla a mi desesperación, la noche comenzaba a volverse día, me sentía desfallecer por la angustia, la desesperación comenzó a volverme loco

— ¿Sasuke? — dijo con una voz que desconocí

»La luz del sol ilumino su rostro delante de mí

— ¿Que es lo que sucede contigo grandísimo imbécil? — La amabilidad es una de mis principales carencias — ¿donde es que has pasado la noche? me he quedado como un completo idiota esperándote — le reclame, con mis dedos incrustados en la carne de sus brazos.

»Su rostro palideció, no había muecas o berrinches, en cambio lucia avergonzado, incapaz de mirarme a los ojos

» Trate de no prestarle atención, no sabe mentir

Quien pudiera verlo frente a mí, reducido y sumiso, no podría relacionarlo con el rubio revoltoso y entusiasta que corre animoso por los pasillos de las oficinas de la Hokage.

— Me he perdido —dijo sin dar mayor explicación.

— Esperas que crea semejante mentira. Quien pudiera verlo frente a mí, reducido y sumiso, no podría relacionarlo con el rubio revoltoso y entusiasta que corre animoso por los pasillos de las oficinas de la Hokage.

» Trate de no prestarle atención, no sabe mentir

»Quise que mis brazos fueran cuerdas para atarlo a mí

— Me he perdido, pero logre encontrar el camino de vuelta a casa, de vuelta a ti — dijo Naruto

»Me tomo de la mano, la suya se encontraba vendada

— ¿Has estado con alguien más? — le insistí, desee callarme pero era tarde, me observo con los ojos humedecidos, las manos le temblaron, se estrecho a mí, exigente de mi abrazo

— Yo nunca podría serte infiel —su voz no fue más que un murmullo, fui capaz de escuchar cuando se le quebraba, aunque sus palabras fueran mentira, necesitaba saber que era solo mío —… solo existe una persona para mí y esa eres tu — dijo tratando de convencerse a si mismo

— Si llegaras a irte, te buscaría hasta el fin de la tierra para matarte, tú nunca podrás separarte de mí — le dije

»Trate de ocultar mi tristeza, moriría de dolor sin él

— Jamás me iré de tu lado, es una promesa — juro con los ojos cerrados.

Fin

**oOo**

**hola! **

**Después de mucho tiempo de leer, por fin me atrevo a compartir con ustedes algo de mi autoria, espero que sea de su agrado, es un oneshot, lo escribí con la malsana intención de dejar un amargo sabor de boca. sin embargo debo admitir me dolió poner en esta posición Naruto.**

**Para ser honesta este fue originalmente el primer fanfic que escribí esto hace muchos años atrás exactamente a los 17 años, lo publique por primera vez en amor-yaoi, pero, por motivos que realmente no deseo explicar abandone la pagina. **

**Espero dejen comentarios, un escritor que recibe opiniones sobre su trabajo avanza y puede ofrecer mejor material a los lectores.**

**Muchas gracias por leer, un beso y muchos buenos deseos.**

**oOo**


End file.
